


he walked on bare feet

by LilMysterios



Series: twisted tales [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam doesn't understand, Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Cas is a chivalrous sweetheart, Child Abuse, Dean as Cinderella, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Father/Son Incest, First Love, Happy Ending, Humiliation, M/M, Manipulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prince Castiel, Rope Bondage, Sam is a Little Shit, Sexual Abuse, Spanking, Top John, innocence kink, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMysterios/pseuds/LilMysterios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Cinderella AU)<br/>In this version of the tale, Mary is long-dead and Dean does everything around the house; that includes watching his brothers, keeping everyone fed and warm, and also taking his father's cock whenever John feels like reminding him who's the whore of the house.<br/>Fortunately, there's a prince out there for Dean, ready to see beyond scraped knees and poor self-esteem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	he walked on bare feet

**Author's Note:**

> As always, everything is in the tags and the warnings, so if that's not your cup of tea, please go read something you'll like, and don't, please don't think you need to drop a rude comment... I won't read it anyway.
> 
> Of course, you are all cleverly kinky and can guess that I don't condone this kind of behavior in real life, and that John would deserve really, really bad things if he was a real person. Don't do this and don't let anyone do this, people. ;)
> 
> On that happy note, here's my latest creation, I really hope you will like it... so to be clear, the parts in italics are from John's POV, and "normal" parts are from Dean's. As for the title, it is the result of my poor attempt to make a reference to the original Cinderella tale... only, no ball and no glass shoes for little Dean here, so there. Bare feet. (I'm so sorry.)
> 
> This work had been beta'd by the adorable harleyquinnnapier. ^^
> 
> Enjoy!

_John wasn’t a bad father._

_Sure, he had had a rough patch after Mary had passed away, but his three boys had been there for him, and together they had made it out stronger than ever._

_Especially Dean. God, Dean had been so strong, so solid, even at ten, taking care of Sammy and baby Adam when John couldn’t, watching over his brothers, taking on new responsibilities on his shoulders more gracefully than anyone else could have…_

_John would never have made it without his eldest, for sure._

*

“Sammy, watch out,” warned Dean from where he was stirring the soup, Sammy next to him trying to see what he was doing, “you’re gonna hurt yourself.”

Sam snorted.

“You can’t tell me what to do,” he said, cocky.

Dean frowned and turned around to face his little brother.

“Sure I can, I’m your brother and I’m older than you, so do what I say.”

But Sammy held his gaze defiantly.

“You’re not my brother, though. You’re just daddy’s little whore,” he stated simply.

Dean almost choked.

“What? Who told you that?”

Sam shrugged.

“Dad says it all the time to you when he fucks you.”

Dean blanched. Sammy wasn’t supposed to know that, he wasn’t supposed to think that. He was supposed to think Dean was a great big brother, not—not that!

“How do you…”

“Oh come on, Dean,” Sam said nonchalantly. “Everybody knows.”

Dean blinked. That couldn’t be true, it just couldn’t…

“Well, whore or not,” he said bravely,“I won’t let you get any dessert if you burn yourself, so it’s up to you.”

Dean ignored Sammy’s mean pout and turned back to his soup, trying not to let his tears show.

*

_The thing was, Dean was too pretty for his own good. He had been a cute kid, but he had grown up nicely and around twelve? He was a menace, all slender limbs and golden skin peppered with freckles, huge, bright green eyes eating most of his eager little face and pink, plump mouth always shiny and oh-so-alluring…_

_John had tried to resist, he really had, but after a while he had just figured that Dean was already the cook, the nanny and the maid in this house… surely he wouldn’t mind taking on some new duties._

*

“Sam knows,” Dean said.

John hummed from behind him, thick fingers working his son open.

“He knows what?” he said distractedly.

“He knows that you’re fucking me.”

Dean closed his eyes in hurt shame, still unable to believe what Sammy, his little brother Sammy, had called him. How he had seemed so above Dean in that moment, the perfect, cherished son loved by his father…

“So what?” John said. “He knows that I fuck his brother, big deal. Does he also know how eagerly you spread your legs for me, how your hole opens to my cock like it was made for it?”

Dean’s eyes burned and he clenched involuntarily on John’s fingers, earning himself a hard slap on the right cheek.

“Stop that, boy,” John groaned. “Who cares if I fuck you? You’re my son, and I can do whatever the hell I want with you, it’s no one’s business.”

With a gleeful laugh, he pressed the head of his cock to Dean’s hole and sank inside.

*

_The boy was a natural._

_Sure, he had seemed a bit surprised when John had first ordered him to get on his knees, and he had choked a little on the enormous cock shoved down his throat, but he had picked up real quick on blowjobs tricks, and soon he was deep-throating his father’s cock like a pro, his perfect, sinful cock-sucking lips stretched around it like he was starring in amateur porn._

*

“Suck my cock!” said a high, tiny voice, and Dean’s ears burned when he heard it.

“Adam!” he hissed, cheeks flaming. “What—”

“Suck my cock,” repeated Adam, serious as a pope, his two front teeth too big for his baby face.

“Where did you learn to say that?” Dean asked desperately. “Sammy! Did you teach Adam to say that?”

Sammy rolled his eyes.

“Of course not. He must have heard it at home.”

Dean went as red as a tomato, and Sam smirked.

“I don’t know why you’re so embarrassed,” he said gleefully. “You usually like it when Dad says it to you…”

With that, he spit on the ground and walked away, hands in his pockets.

“Suck my cock?” Adam asked confusedly, and Dean sighed.

*

_The fucking part had been more delicate. John had had to do more convincing to get Dean to surrender his body to him, when his young mind couldn’t grasp what exactly his father could possibly want with his backside…_

_The whole huge cock/tiny hole dilemma had also been tricky, but John had given sweet, obedient little Dean a plug to wear at all times, and after a few days of patient waiting, John had been able to feel for the first time the heavenly warmth of his son’s virgin hole…_

_Of course, like he had predicted, after a taste of that sweet, tight ass there really was no going back. “But don’t you want to make your daddy proud?” was the magic phrase with Dean, and John used it enough that in no time at all Dean became already incredibly eager to do whatever his daddy wanted him to do, including spreading his little legs wide and taking his father’s dick like the perfect little slut he was._

*

“Ride faster, slut,” John ordered, and Dean picked up the pace, hips and thighs rocking and flexing furiously as he fucked himself on his father’s cock.

“Yeah you like that, don’t you,” John slurred lazily, letting Dean do all the work, “you love fucking yourself on your daddy’s cock… tell my how you love it.”

“I love—having your huge cock,” panted Dean, “stretching me out and—filling me, uhhh—so big, so hard in my little hole, it feels so good…”

He bounced up and down, feeling the burning, familiar ache of his sore hole, breached again and again by the hot, hard flesh of his father’s dick, until the older man had enough of his struggle and held him in place to just get himself off in the tight hole.

Just a typical Wednesday night.

*

_John didn’t know what it was about Dean. Maybe it was that sweet, generous innocence, that desire to be good to others, that just made John want to wreck him, want to destroy that purity and make it his forever._

_But there was also this air about him, this sweet expression he got when he was feeding Adam, or when he was tying Sam’s scarf around his neck, ignoring the boy’s annoyed grunts and kissing his forehead like a mother would, that tugged at John’s guts like an inescapable hook._

_He just looked so much like Mary it hurt._

*

Dean met Castiel on a Thursday.

He was coming back from the market, large basket filled to the brim with meat and various vegetables, when Castiel had offered to help him carry his burden, all concerned and generous.

Dean had been instantly enraptured by his sweet, polite attitude, by his strong hands when he took Dean’s basket from him, but most of all by his wide, electric blue eyes, whose gaze seemed to stare into his very soul and like what they saw.

Dean didn’t even see the rich, fancy clothes under the dusty traveling cloak.

*

_There was something new about Dean._

_Something clear and bright, something that made his face glow and his eyes sparkle, something that made him so much more irresistible, and John found himself unable to stay away. Suddenly he was pouncing and fucking Dean whenever they crossed path, ripping the boy’s clothes off and baring his fresh, ripe cunt with clawing fingers, uncaring of where they were or who was watching…_

_He wasn’t even surprised at the twisted, delicious pleasure that sparked inside his belly when he had once the occasion to see Sam’s stunned little face go slack as John sank inside his brother in front of him, unashamed and smirking darkly as Dean started panting._

_But really, he had everything, a family and kids and a pretty pussy to fill whenever he felt like it... life was just too good to try and control his urges._

*

Seeing Castiel every other day was like Dean’s happy place.

He was clever, and he was kind, and for some reason he had decided he wanted to spend time with Dean… and so the eldest Winchester found himself seeking excuses to get out of the house when he could and run to the forest where Cas would find him...

Dean felt like Cas would always find him.

So every time John decided it was time to remind Dean of his official whore status in the house, Dean just took it calmly and thought of Castiel and his deep, beautiful blue eyes.

*

_Dean was slipping away, John could feel it in his bones._

_Even when he was speared on his father’s cock, face distorted in pain as John rammed his hole viciously, John could feel how far away Dean was, how his eyes weren’t just fearful and obedient now, but filled with a new kind of strength, one that John knew too well and had hoped he would never see in his son’s eyes._

*

“I hope you’re not thinking about leaving, Dean,” John snarled, and he pressed his fist against Dean’s prostate, eyes fixed where his whole forearm was engulfed inside of his son as Dean tried to tone down his breathy little whimpers, his head ringing with pain and overstimulation. “I hope you know there is nowhere for you to go, no place on earth where a used up whore like you could possibly be useful…”

John licked a long stripe on Dean’s hipbone, and Dean shivered.

“Because that’s all you are, Dean… just a whore to fuck, a slutty hole to use and wreck. No one could ever love that, could they? No one—could ever—love you,” John hammered cruelly, marking each word with a cruel thump against Dean’s overly sensitive prostate.

He all but punched Dean’s orgasm from him and the boy howled, his whole body jerking in forced ecstasy.

*

_John sometimes regretted not having a daughter._

_He longed for more children, and with Mary gone and only three boys at home, that dream wasn't gonna happen..._

_If only Dean had been a girl, though! Then John could have bred her, stretching her dripping pussy wide and open for him as he slid inside the sloppy heat, fucking her until she screamed with pleasure and pumping her full of come, every day until she was pregnant, all round and full with John's kids..._

_He would have dressed her in her mama's clothes, sucked on her lovely little tits as he fingered her open, her slick juices coating his hand as she rode his fingers, her belly taut and growing everyday..._

_Sure, Dean was an excellent whore, and probably prettier than any girl in the village... but it just wasn't the same._

*

“You can’t mean that,” whispered Dean. “Don’t say that.”

Castiel frowned, confused.

“But I do,” he said earnestly, wide blue eyes honest and serious. “I love you, Dean Winchester.”

Dean shook his head.

“You’re not—you can’t… you’re a prince, and I’m just—”

“You’re Dean,” Castiel corrected with something like offense in his eyes, offense in behalf of Dean, “and I am no longer prince when I look into your eyes… merely a slave to your smile and a humbled man who would do anything to have you by my side forever.”

“Don’t—say that! Dean protested, averting his eyes. “I’m not—I don’t deserve it.”

Castiel reached a hand, tenderly turning Dean’s chin so that their eyes would meet.

“Dean,” he said, and it sounded like a prayer in his mouth, “you deserve it more than anyone else.”

*

_Dean probably thought he was discreet, but John knew everything._

_He knew his son had been frolicking around with some stranger, playing in the woods like a silly farmer girl._

_But Dean had duties, he had obligations; he couldn't just do what he wanted, and he certainly couldn't leave them._

_So when John saw food going missing from the kitchen, and heard his boy mumbling in his sleep about blue eyes and freedom, he knew he had to stop Dean from making the biggest mistake of his life._

*

“Where do you think you’re going, boy?”

No, no, no… he had been so careful!

Dean froze, one hand on the door handle and his bag in the other, slowly turning toward the voice…

There was a click and he was suddenly blinded by light, blinking twice before he could make out the shape of his father, leaned against the stove and looking awfully pissed.

“I hope you weren’t leaving, Dean,” he said, shaking his head disappointingly. “That would be very bad for you… I would have to punish you for your disobedience.”

“No sir, I was… I wasn’t leaving, I was just… taking the trash out.”

John smirked, slowly approaching his son, who felt like a broken-legged gazelle about to get torn in pieces.

“You mean the same trash you took out this morning?”

“I—I…”

“Save your breath, boy. I know where you’ve been, sneaking around with that weird kid… don’t you know you’re mine?”

John crowded Dean against the door, pressing their bodies together, nosing at his neck and hair, and Dean could feel the length of his father’s erection, hot and hard against the crease of his hip.

“Your little fun times are over now,” John murmured, syrupy-sweet. “Daddy’s here.”

*

_He hadn’t wanted to lock up Dean in the tower, really, but the boy needed to know where he belonged... which was on his knees, with his father's cock deep inside him._

_His absence in the house made John’s life so much harder though, what with the two kids not used to being on their own and trailing after him at all hours of the day, whining for food and games and stories… thank God there wasn’t any problem a little slap couldn’t fix._

_However it was all worth it when John came up to the tower at the end of the day, to be welcomed by the ever-lovely sight of his Dean, tied up and incapacitated, hole presented for John to slide in and fuck to his heart’s content._

*

Dean couldn’t believe his luck.

Right when John had been about to sink his cock into his son’s hole for the second time, having already spanked him for what felt like hours, Sam’s voice had drilled through the air, asking that his dad come down now… John had sworn and left, stomping down the stairs and refastening his pants, groaning under his breath about unwanted interruptions.

Dean was left alone in the attic… with John’s belt, forgotten on the floor after the rough spanking he had used it for.

Dean stretched all he could and he managed to get a trembling grip on the leather piece, immediately using it to try and unlock the handcuffs with the tiny metal part used to close the belt…

He worked quickly, praying that whatever was holding John downstairs would hold him just a little bit longer… finally the handcuffs clicked and Dean’s wrists were free, and he got to work on untying the ropes binding him.

Thanks to his dad and his insistence that Dean help Sam learn all the tricks of the job, all the knots were pretty familiar and Dean was able to free himself fairly quickly, thanking whatever deity was watching over him for keeping John downstairs…

Limping a bit, wrists sore and ass uncomfortably tender and raw against the fabric of his newly recovered pants, he was about to slip out the door when a loud crash resonated from the floor, and Dean ran down the stairs to see what was happening.

*

_When the sneaky, Dean-stealing stranger turned out to be crown prince Castiel and came by on his huge horse, love fierce and burning in his eyes, to take Dean away and make him his princess or something, John can admit he was a bit annoyed._

_The prince was handsome and rich, sure, but seeing him so soft and loving, as he tenderly stroked Dean’s cheek, adoration clearly written on every single one of his royal features? That wasn’t a way to handle a little slut like Dean, John thought. He would never be able to treat him like he deserved._

_But, you know, whatever. The prince had kissed Dean then and there, a sweet, deep kiss that had John rolling his eyes, and they had left on Castiel’s horse, never to return, looking happy and in love… and despite knowing that his come was still fresh between Dean’s ass cheeks, which should have cheered him up, John had felt a bit robbed to have his most prized possession leave him like that, without a goodbye or a thank you after all these years._

_It was only a few days later, just when he was beginning to feel the lack of a nice little cunt to fuck, that his eyes fell on Sammy._

_John’s gaze roamed upon the lithe little body, strong and tight in all the right places as the boy ran after his little brother, pert ass firm and incredibly alluring… and John felt like a blind man whose sight had returned to show him the miracles of the world._

_After all, John reasoned, Dean had been getting a bit old… and Sam was definitely growing up quite nicely._

 

**Author's Note:**

> So as you can see I made this the first part of a new series, with some more twisted tales (which is the title of the series, because HA HA I'm so creative)... and I don't know, tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas of fairy tales I could kink up, please share and I'll see what I can do!  
> And remember...  
> (remember)  
> (remember)  
> ... kudos are love.  
> 


End file.
